Heroes 7
by Arsao Tome
Summary: Following in Gunman's footsteps with this one. Tell me what you think, be helpful please.
1. Chapter 1

**Heroes 7**

_These are one shots that I was inspired by my good friend, Gunman doing this. He has a story of one shots called 'New Justice' check it out. Basically it deals with a group of 7 people from different walks of life, like Eva, Mortal Kombat, Star Wars and others. I hope you enjoy it and Gunman, hope I'm not copying you._

**Chosen out of the blue**

It was horrible, the world was going to hell in a hand-basket and there was no one out there that could save it when all off the sudden, seven people had appeared out of no where.

The first one was in a black flack vest, cargo pants, gloves, boots and a hat. He had a light tan, was about 6 foot 4, had brown hair in a buzz cut and hazel eyes. He was also strong and powerful looking. [1]

The next one was female with long black hair, green eyes, dressed in a short black hoodie, black halter top, black tights and boots. She had foot long retractable blades coming out of the backs of her hands between the first and second knuckles and the third and fourth knuckles and a permanent blade coming out the top of her foot through her foot. [2]

The third was dress sort of like the first one but he was in a SWAT team captain uniform and his eyes slightly glowed. He had twin service pistols, tazer, grandes and nightstick.

Next was a beautiful blonde young woman with short blond hair and blue eyes, she was in a white and blue halter top with a 'cleavage window', white and blue bike shorts, blue boots and gauntlets. [3]

After her was a young man in white, purple and green armor with '01' on his chest. The helmet only covered the top of his head with a light green visor. [4]

The sixth person was a beautiful woman in a white bathing suit that looks like a tuxedo, black tailed coat, top hat, heels and fishnet stockings. She had long black hair and brown eyes. [5]

The last one looked liked a Texas ranger, shirt, jeans, boots chaps, cowboy hat and ranger badge. He had messy black hair, jade green eyes and armed with a rifle and four revolvers. [6] They started to look around to see where they were and they did not like where they were.

"What The Hell?" Said the first guy.

"Where are we?" Said the woman, the armored young man looked at the woman that was next to him.

"Mom?" He said, she was shocked when he young man called her his mother.

"Shinji-kun?" She said, they hugged each other tightly. The others were happy to see a mother and son reunited.

"This is all well and good but, who are you guys and where in the hell are we?" Said the Ranger.

"Well," said the first guy. "I'm John Cena."

"The wrestler that turned American President by single handedly stopping World War 3?" Said Shinji, Cena was in shock.

"What?"

"Sorry, I was taught about the hero turned leader of the 'free world by freeing the world."

"No you might have the wrong guy." The next woman spoke up.

"I'm Laura Kinney, call me Talon." She said.

"Capt. Kurtis Stryker," said the SWAT team captain.

"Amara Starr, Skye." Said the next woman.

"I'm Shinji Ikari, 'Unit 01'." Said Shinji.

"Yui Ikari, Shinji's mom." Said Yui.

"Captain Harry James Potter; Texas Ranger." Said the Ranger.

"Now that we all know each other," said Stryker. "We better find out what's going on." So they started to take off to find out where they. Cena, Talon, Skye and Shinji took to the skies. "Okay, they can fly or sling. Come on!" So the others followed their team mates.

* * *

Note: I'm going to stop it here, if you want to use this opening knock yourselves out. Just let me see it.

1. Shield!SuperCena

2. Talon from 'Spidey's life is a game'.

3. Anime Amalgam of Sailor Uranus and Power Girl.

4. Shinji from Gunman's 'New Justice Chapter 1: The New Heroes'.

5. Zatanna Yui from 'Justice League Rebirth'.

6. Harry Potter as an immortal Ranger.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chosen out of the blue 2: Hero vs. Villains**

They came up on a park and found a group of soldiers dressed in green and yellow uniforms and firing on innocents. Just then Cena and Stryker had showed up and started to fight. "Watch Your Left John!" Said Stryker, Cena looked over and dodged an attacker.

"Thanks," he said and clocked a soldier. "Where The Hell Are They Coming From?" Just then, Harry came in, guns blazing taking bad guys down left and right. Skye was backing him up.

"Your Right Harry!" She said, he looked over and point his gun at the soldiers but was out.

"Damnit!"

"Duck!" She said with her eyes glowing red. He ducked as she fire on them turning them into charred skeletons. Unit 01, Yui and Talon had came in to back them up.

"Ranger Potter, are you okay?" He said.

"Out of ammo!" He said.

"Demitilnu omma!" Said Yui, just then Harry's guns suddenly loaded themselves. Harry looked at her.

"Thanks," he smiled and went back to action. Harry lifted his arm and an arm cannon popped out on his wrist. He fired lasers and plasma shots at the bad guys.

* * *

Meanwhile a group of people had heard about what was going on. A group of heroes were beating their army. "What is going on?" Said the leader, a German man with a red skull for a head. His name? Red Skull, duh! "Who is doing this?" A being that was nothing but a head with arms and legs was with him. His name was M.O.D.O.K.

"I don't know Herr Skull," he said. Along with him was a huge man with blue skin and in armor. He was an Atlantean named Attuma, a vampire with red eyes, white hair and pale skin, he was in armor and a cape. This was Vlad Dracul a.k.a. Dracula. Next was a beautiful woman with long blond hair and green eyes, she was in a green dress, black and green stockings and boots. This was the Enchantress, Norse Goddess of love. Then was a robot that could be anything it wants, this was the Super Adaptoid.

Lastly a huge man that was part reptile, this was the Abomination. "Is there any video of these heroes?" Said Dracula.

"I think so," said M.O.D.O.K. So he showed the video to his colleagues and they had seen them. These heroes do not look recognizable to them.

"We shall defeat them Herr Skull," said Attuma.

"No," he said. "Let us wait and what happens." Just then a SWAT team officer took down one of Red Skull's trusted officers. "STRUCKER!" He screamed, then a young man in armor fired on the camera destroying it. "I want them brought to me!"

"Heil Hydra!" The others said and took off.

* * *

Meanwhile, the team had started to look around to find out what to do now. "Okay, here's the plan." Said Cena, just then they quickly moved out of the way as something came to attack them. Stryker, Harry and Unit 01 started to fire on it. It was Super Adaptoid.

"MOVE!" Screamed Stryker, they dodged and the weapon wielders pointed their handguns at it, then fired.

"This isn't doing much!" Said Harry.

"Hang on," said Yui. "I got an Idea! snug enihcam yvaeH!" Just then everyone had a powerful machine guns.

"This will work out fine Dr. Ikari," said Cena. "Thanks."

"FIRE!" Said Stryker, everyone did and the android couldn't escape. After a good 100 rounds went in to it, it was destroyed.

"Okay," said Talon. "So what do we do know?" Just then they heard someone.

"You all can die!" He attacked and Talon quickly pulled out her claws to block the sword.

"Hello Vlad," she said and sliced at him. He quickly jumped out of the way.

"So, you know me?"

"Please, my wife killed you and she's not as powerful as me." She slashed at him and even when she missed, she got him across the face. He glared at him and lunged at her. That was when Harry lifted his hand.

"LUMINOS!" He blinded the blood sucker and Talon stabbed him right in the heart, dusting him.

"Thanks Potter," she said.

"No problem, Talon. Nox!" The light died out.

"What do we do now?" Said Skye.

"Take the fight to them." Said Cena, "Unit 01, think you can find where our host is?"

"Let's find out." He said and wirelessly connected to the Super Adaptoid and hacked into it while protecting himself. "Well, looks like we got ourselves a journey to go on."

"Where to?" Said Yui.

"Stark tower." So they took off, once there they meet up with the Abomination.

"I got him!" Said Talon as she ran right for him claws out. She leapt right at him and he tried to swat her down but she cut his arm off with her foot claw.

"**AH!**" He roared in pain. She kicked him back and knocked him out.

"Come on!" So they took off inside.

* * *

Meanwhile with the rest of the Master's of Evil had rushed out to attack them. Harry and Stryker firing on them taking them out. "Unit 01! Cena! Skye!" Yelled Harry, "We'll cover you! Get their boss!"

"On the way!" So Unit 01, Cena and Skye took off for Red Skull's office.

"Alright It's Over!" Said Cena.

"Yes," said Red Skull as he turned around. "For you!" They all cocked their eyebrows.

"I know how to deal with assholes like him." Said Skye, her eyes started to glow.

"Oh I'm sure you haven't dealt with anyone like me!" He said and attacked. Just then Unit 01 had fired a plasma blast at the Skull right through his arc reactor and out his back.

"It's over." He said, the others had taken down the rest of the Masters of Evil and found where the Avengers were, they were in a prison called the Raft.

Shinji had hacked into Stark's computers and found the proof that the Avengers were framed and delivered it to the president and the team and Fury had received a pardon.

Once released, the team thanked the new heroes and asked them to join they only agreed until they had a way to go home.

End (for now)


End file.
